Smuggled
A knock on the wall. A muffled crash, a soft curse. Jackson emerges from the bathroom, dripping tea. ""Housekeeping,"" says the custodian, eyes a-twinkle. "Just in time," Jackson croaks. "Apparently so," replies the custodian, scooping a bundle from the his cart. Jackson strides lightly to the door. "I'll, uh, I'll take—" "Thank you." The custodian gently passes it over. Jackson takes it reverently. "I'll get started on these puddles." "Mi-mind if I," Jackson swallows. "Shower?" "So long as you don't mind me mopping up in there." "Uh, y—" Jackson clutches the towels, nods. "Lemme know if you need anything else, sir." Jackson bobs his head. Logan nods as Jackson passes, takes up a seat with a good view of the door and squarely between the exit and the private portion of the suite. Jackson shuts the washroom door softly. Turns on the shower. Turns on the sink faucet. Gently unwraps the bundle. A tiny human, taupe and indigo, sleeping and precious. "Hey, bean," he murmurs. A tremor starts in his legs and he slides down the shower door, baby cradled in his arms. Jackson closes his eyes, lets his head fall back. Counts his baby's tiny, even breaths. "Hey, Jupiter." He takes a deep breath of his own. "You're not gonna—" Swallows. Looks back at his baby. She snuffles. Jackson smiles so hard his heart hurts. He offers a tiny, clenched fist a finger. Minuscule digits unfurl, close back around it. A quiet knock. ""Ranger,"" says the custodian. ""May I clean up in there?"" "Yea, sure." Jackson slides to his feet. "You don't mind if I'm showering?" ""Not at all."" Jackson steps into the shower, draws the curtain tightly closed, perches on the farthest edge from the spray. The custodian comes in, bustles about. Jupiter wrinkles her tiny, flat nose, sighs. Jackson strokes her cheek. Her head turns, nuzzles his hand. A grumble from the custodian. "Ranger?" "Yea?" "Seems I forgot something back at the office. I'll be back in about ten." "Sounds good," Jackson wheezes. "Thank you, sir." Door opens. Door closes. Jackson takes a deep breath. Counts the rises and falls of his baby's chest. "I guess this is it, Jupiter," he croaks. Steels himself. "You—you're not gonna remember me—" Breath. "—but I want you to know I—I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I want you to be happy and safe and loved for all your very long life. And I—" Breath. "—I wanna be there to make sure you are—an' Book an' Baby an' your mum are, too—" Breath. "—but—" Breath. "—I-I don't think I will be. 'm sorry, so sorry." Shaky breath. "I just wanted to be your dad. I never wanted to be a hero, or whatever stupid thing they're gonna tell you I was—" Breath. "—I just want to be your dad ... and you're not even gonna remember me—" Deep breath. "—or me holding you or know how much much much I love you." Jackson memorizes every curve of his baby's face, every curl of dark hair. They stay there, breathing together. But too soon ... A timid knock at the door. ""Jack ...,"" calls Logan quietly. Jackson closes his eyes, counts his baby's tiny, even breaths. Logan knocks again. ""Time,"" he rasps. Jackson kisses Jupiter's forehead. Takes a shuddery breath and stands. "I love you, Jupiter. I love you." Opens the washroom, sleepwalks across the suite, stops before the door. The same custodian waits on the steps. Jackson reluctantly accepts a roll of towels. Yields his baby. Whirls and races back to the washroom. Throws up. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Jones' quarters Category:Sydney Shatterdome Category:Jamie Category:Jamie where he's not supposed to be Category:Jupiter Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Logan